Dol Arrah
Dol Arrah Dol Arrah is the Goddess of the sun. As the deity of honorable combat, self-sacrifice, and sunlight, Dol Arrah manifests as a peacemaker, a careful planner, and a strategist. She serves as the patron of paladins, generals, and diplomats who fight their battles with words. In addi tion, in her role as a sun god, she brings light to pierce the darkest places of the world. Dol Arrah is the patron of paladins, diplomats, all who seek justice, and warriors who fight with wisdom and honor as much as with weapons. To a lesser extent, she is also the patron of explorers, who bring the light of knowledge to dark places, and to all who revere the sun. The legendary gold dragon Dularanahk may have been the inspiration for Dol Arrah. Hence, the symbol for Dol Arrah is a gold dragon with sun rays bursting from it. Dol Arrah was born in the lake at Aanvang's Door in the Aanvang Forest. This lake is very commonly referred to as the First Lake by locals in that area. The forest is an area of very high fey concentration, with many Pixies, Sprites, Pseudodragons, Dryads, Satyrs, and maybe a Sphinx, as well as a few monstrosities. Dol Arrah was born in the lake along with her twin brother Nendu the Powerful. While Dol Arrah represents everything good in the world, Nendu represents death, darkness and destruction. They are both opposites in every way. It is believed that when they were born a great battle ensued, and that is how Lawreth came to be. During the Great War, Dol Arrah banished Nendu to the Nine Hells, where he has been ever since. Dularanahk, or now known as Dol Arrah, usually appears in her Elven form when she walks amonst those on Lawreth. In her Elven form, she usually appears as a noble woman, with very extreme fey-like features, more extreme than elves. Her ears are longer and pointier. She has very defined cheeckbones, and a sharp chin. When Dol Arrah is trying to be inconspicuous, she takes the form of the old human bookkeeper in Lawreth City of The Secluded Nook named Brielle. When she needs to, she allows her features to become more fey-like, making her appearance more like a half-elf or even a full High Elf. She likes to play friendly pranks on people who befriend her, one of the few personal amusements that she allows herself. This helps the strengthen her eccentric old woman facade. Dol Arrah isn't necessarily a real god, at least not the kind that make and destroy worlds out of nothing. However, she does possess powers of a god-like nature, and acts as though she were one. Dol Arrah has been around since the creation, makingher old enough to be assumed Goddess of everything that is good. During the Great War, Dol Arrah appeared before Emperor Velahrn and gave him a blessing. Through a blood ritual, now Draconic blood runs through the veins of the Dol Arrah Dynasty. This has made Velahrn's heirs exhibit varying levels of Sorcerer abilities. Dol Arrah is very protective of Velahrn's heirs, and she lives in Lawreth City to watch over them. She uses the canals and river as a means to swim quickly between different locations. This is also why she is the deity of the Ar'Tel'Quessir Empire. In her dragon form, Dol Arrah appears more serpent-like in nature, due to centuries of not flying in order to remain inconspicuous. She seems more like a sea creature, rather than a dragon at first. However, her enormous wings fold very flatly against her body, giving her a wing-less appearance. Her wing span when she does fly is about 100 ft wide. Category:Character